


Forever in Love

by captainamergirl



Series: Rare Pairs [5]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lisa has a soul!, One Shot, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Lisa and Lucky commiserate ...
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Lisa Niles
Series: Rare Pairs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836238





	Forever in Love

The Pit was a dirty, scuzzy looking bar and billiards hall that fit its name in every way. Lisa Niles sighed as she trudged inside, her hair and clothes drenched from the rain pouring down just beyond the eaves. She had been on her way out of Port Charles, leaving for good, when just fifteen miles outside of town her car decided to die in the middle of the road. She had tried calling the first person she thought of to ask him to come and help her. She called Patrick naturally, but he had had enough of her and made it quite clear that she no longer ranked in his life anyway. She supposed she deserved that treatment - she had come to town to snag him away from Robin - but his choice of colorful words stung her just the same. Despite what everyone believed about Lisa Niles, she had a heart. It was just buried deep down along with her ever-present battle scars. She had lost everything dear to her two years ago and it would have affected anyone; even made them slightly insane.  
  
She noticed she was the only woman in the bar and felt very uncomfortable as a few biker dudes ogled her and made catcalls. She pushed past them and went up to the bartender, asking for a payphone to call a tow truck. As if her luck could not get any worse, the reception in her phone had gone out as well in the storm just after Patrick hang up on her and she had had to slog half a mile in the pouring rain until she found this shithole tavern in the middle of nowhere.  
  
The bartender glanced at her curiously and then pointed to the back room. She thanked him although he had really done her no favors in her mind. She walked past the bikers who hooted at her and called her "babycakes". She hurried into the back room only to find the single payphone in use. "Dammit," she cursed. The man on the phone had his back to her but something about him was oddly familiar. She heard him speaking to someone and then he turned around and hung up the phone.  
  
"Your turn," he said.  
  
Lisa nodded, finally recognizing him although she had only noticed him before from afar. "You're Lucky Spencer," she said.  
  
"Yeah, and you're Dr. Lisa Niles," he said, rubbing his partially stubbly face.  
  
"Yes, I am," she said, and started to push past him, headed for the phone.  
  
"What brings you all the way out here?"  
  
"I was leaving town and I had car trouble."  
  
Lucky looked at her with wide blue eyes. "Yeah, me too."  
  
"Car trouble, leaving town, or both?" She said.  
  
"Both," he said.  
  
"Wow ..." She was honestly surprised that a man with so many connections and roots in Port Charles would even consider leaving it. If Lisa had that, she wouldn't have left for anything. As it was, she had nothing and no one and was alone once again.  
  
Lucky rubbed a hand down his face. "Seems we have something in common, huh?"  
  
"Not really," Lisa said. "You have a home in Port Charles, a family ... Everything anyone could want ..."  
  
"Don't be so sure," Lucky said. "Things are never what they seem."  
  
"No kidding," Lisa said and then watched as he moved over to a table in the corner and rested his chin on his folded arms. He looked so lonely and forlorn. She could definitely relate and she would never have believed that she and a small-town Keystone cop could have anything in common.  
  
She turned her back on him and opened her purse, pulling out her wallet and feeding quarters into the payphone. She dialed AAA and they said they would have a car out to her in about three hours.  
  
"Three hours?" She balked. "Three freaking hours? What am I supposed to do until then?" She demanded of the female operator.  
  
"I don't know but it's impossible with the storm for our drivers to get there any sooner. We only have three men on duty tonight and they are all out on recoveries already."  
  
Lisa grumbled and snapped, "Thanks for nothing," before slamming down the phone.  
  
She turned to see Lucky watching her curiously. "AAA?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah ... Slow as ever ..."  
  
"Definitely," he said. He looked pensive for a moment and then asked, "Look can I buy you a drink while we wait?"  
  
Lisa looked at him and out to the main room where the bikers were now congregated around the jukebox. She sighed in resignation. She didn't particularly want to be chatted up by the cop but she'd rather take her chances with him than anyone else in this place.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that," she finally said. "What are you having?"  
  
"A soda," Lucky answered with a shrug. "I'm an addict, or haven't you heard?"  
  
Lisa smiled despite herself. "I'll have a soda then as well."  
  
"I'll go get them and be right back," Lucky said and moved out of the backroom and towards the bar.  
  
Lisa sat down at his table, crossing her mud-splattered legs, and waited for his return. She didn't relish keeping up a conversation right now but she also realized she didn't particularly want to be alone either. She had been alone enough in the past few years to last a lifetime.  
  
Lucky returned soon enough with two tumblers of what looked like Sprite. "T-thanks," Lisa said and moved a bit so he could squeeze past her into his seat in the corner. His arm brushed hers and she smiled a little.  
  
"You're welcome," he said. "If you want something harder, I won't begrudge you at all."  
  
"No it's okay," Lisa said. "I would prefer to keep my wits about me in a place like this if you know what I mean."  
  
Lucky nodded. "I know what you mean."  
  
Silence fell between them for a long moment but it wasn't particularly uncomfortable. It was almost companionable actually.  
  
Lucky finally spoke first. "So why are you running away?"  
  
Lisa laughed softly. "You haven't heard? I tried to seduce a married man and his wife didn't like it. Neither did he actually. He ran me out of town on a rail."  
  
"Oh ... I may have heard something about that."  
  
"Then I'm surprised you're still talking to me. I mean, everyone loves and defends Robin so ..."  
  
"So I care for Robin too but I guess I realize that everyone is fallible."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Why am I running or am I also fallible?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I found out my fiancée and former wife is having my brother's baby," he said.  
  
"Oh ... I may have heard something about that too."  
  
Lucky laughed and took a sip of his soda. "Who hasn't?"  
  
"You can't forgive her? There's nothing left to fight for?"  
  
"No, I could eventually I suppose. It's just ... She's not the girl I fell in love with and as much as I still care about her, I need a break. We've become toxic to each other."  
  
"I get that ..."  
  
"Do you?" Lucky said, suddenly meeting her eyes. "Have you ever loved someone so much you nearly drowned in them?"  
  
Lisa nodded. "Yeah ..."  
  
"Patrick?"  
  
"No, actually. My husband ..."  
  
"Oh ..."  
  
"Yeah he died two years ago and life ... Life hasn't been the same since, not at all ... I don't know why I'm telling you all this," Lisa said as tears lit her cool blue eyes.  
  
Lucky nodded. "It's okay. I understand where you're coming from. I mean, Liz isn't dead but she's ... unreachable too."  
  
Lisa felt a tear trickle down her cheek and quickly wiped it away in embarrassment. "Sorry. Whenever I talk about him I get a little too emotional so that's why I never do."  
  
"Sorry I dredged all that stuff up for you."  
  
"No, no, it's okay, really," Lisa said. "Sometimes the only thing that reminds me that I'm still human is remembering how much I loved him and how much he loved me. With him, I was a totally different person. I wasn't bitter and angry and envious of everyone which I can admit that I am now."  
  
Lucky nodded. "It takes a lot to admit something like that. You are very strong."  
  
Lisa shook her head. "I'm not but thanks for saying so ..."  
  
Lucky smiled and reached out and lightly touched her hand, squeezing it in a comforting gesture. "You're welcome and it's true. It takes a strong person to admit when they've messed up. I never could."  
  
Lisa suddenly heard a familiar song begin to play on the jukebox and looked at Lucky. "I have a dumb question to ask. Feel free to say no."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This is one of my favorite songs. I used to dance with my husband to it and I just ... I want to remember him right now, somehow. So will you please dance with me?"  
  
Lucky nodded. "Sure, of course."  
  
He stood up then and reached for her hand as the song "Forever in Love" played. She stood up and he lightly closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm around her trim waist. She gripped his shoulders with her tiny hands and they began to sway slowly to the music.  
  
 _Love leads to laughter  
Love leads to pain  
With you by my side  
I feel good times again  
  
Never have I felt these feelings before  
You showed me the world  
How could I ask for more  
  
And although there's confusion  
We'll find a solution to keep my heart close to you  
  
And I know, yes I know  
If you hold me, believe me  
I'll never, never ever leave  
  
And I know  
There is nothing that I would not do for you  
Forever be true  
And I know  
Although times can be hard  
We will see it through  
I'm forever in love with you  
Show me affection  
In all different ways  
Give you my heart  
For the rest of my days  
  
With you, all my troubles are left far behind  
Like heaven on earth  
When I look in your eyes_  
  
They swayed to the music and Lucky watched her for a moment. It seemed life had beaten her down very well, something he could relate to. She caught him looking at her and she offered him a little smile that somehow warded off the chill in his heart just a bit.  
  
 _And although there's confusion  
We'll find a solution  
To keep my heart close to you  
  
And I know, yes I know  
If you hold me, believe me  
I'll never, never ever leave  
  
And I know  
There is nothing that I would not do for you  
Forever be true  
And I know  
Although times can be hard  
We will see it through  
I'm forever in love with you_  
  
As the song neared the end, Lisa felt her eyes well over with tears, and then Lucky was reaching out and lightly brushing them away, one by one.  
  
She smiled then though her eyes were still watery and rested her head on his strong chest.  
  
 _No need to cry  
I'll be right by your side  
(Right by your side)  
  
Let's take our time  
Love won't run dry  
If you hold me, believe me  
I'll never, never ever leave  
  
And I know  
There is nothing that I would not do for you  
Forever be true  
And I know  
Although times can be hard  
We will see it through  
I'm forever in love  
And I know  
There is nothing that I would not do for you  
  
Forever be true  
And I know  
  
Oh I know  
Although times can be hard  
We will see it through  
I'm forever in love with you_  
  
When the song ended, Lucky felt somehow reluctant to release Lisa but he did of course. He lightly grasped her hand and led her back over to the table.  
  
"Thank you, Lucky," she said as she sat back down and took a sip of her soda.  
  
"No problem," he said. "I actually like this song too."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. It's one of Liz and my favorites ..."  
  
Lisa smiled. "Well aren't we just a couple of romantic saps?"  
  
"You have no idea," Lucky said and smiled.  
  
"Lucky?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Thanks a lot. What you just did ... It might not seem like much but it meant a hell of a lot to me."  
  
"You're welcome, Lisa, you're welcome."


End file.
